saga_of_shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Ichiro Hatake
'''First Name:''' Ichiro '''Last Name: ''' Hatake '''IMVU Username:''' AceMyWorld '''Nickname(s):''' Chiro '''DOB: ''' 01/September '''Age:''' 12 '''Affiliation: ''' Yumegakure '''Shinobi Rank:''' Genin '''Occupation: ''' Shinobi '''Personality & Behavior:''' He was never the one to make a good impression; he is always isolated from his social life later only talks unless spoken to. Yet despite his loneliness impression of him, he isn’t a stoic character he is quite expressive especially amongst his friends. In his spare time he is always spotted to be training for hours he doesn't give himself credit for his own achievements if there were any only often doubting himself but it would take him a lot to give up. '''Appearance:''' Ichiro has a decent muscular build for his age, weighing 56kg and measuring to 163cm. His notable feature is his long white hair which covers most of his green eyes. His attire range from different colours, his inner top is greenish/brown and over it is a silver robe, completed balck trousers and sandals. '''Background:''' Yosuke Hatake, one of the great shinobi of the village, following the bloodline, Yosuke met a girl of his dreams during his years in the Academy. Her name was Kotori of the Hatake clan. The pair fell in love at the time they graduated eventually Kotori gave birth to another ‘White Fang’ a boy with white hair pure as the innocent heart lies within their first new born, given the name Ichiro…Ichiro Hatake. Ichiro found himself adored by his parents especially his father who couldn’t stop cuddling up to him, abandoning his duties as a Jonin and his ‘cool’ personality that everyone seemed to depict him as. Getting a head start into the ninja training, Yosuke started teaching Ichiro the basics of chakra control within his body once he started walking before getting into the techniques of Ninjitsu. In an astonishing event, Ichiro turns out to excel in Yosuke’s teachings, able to walk upon vertical surfaces along on water with ease by transferring precise amount of chakra to the base of his feet. Ichiro was five as he had his first day of the academy, he started learning the 12 basic hand seals, the aspects of ninja training he partially struggled on as some were suited naturally for individuals that are left handed. In the age of 9 he is an above average level within his grade, advancing in the kunai and shuriken throwing the most but lacking on his Genjutsu. Knowing this, Yosuke found out Ichiro inherited his Lightning Release, giving into his fatherly role Yosuke spoiled Ichiro, teaching him the Chidori at his young age. However, Ichiro didn’t inherit the Hatake’s skills, unable to call himself a prodigy unlike his father, as a result, Kotori got in a disagreement with Yosuke. Agreeing in disappointment to his wife’s terms, Yosuke decided to take it easy on Ichiro. Witnessing this argument between his parents, Ichiro was determined to master the Chidori. Even graduating through the Academy at 12 years of age he continues to hone his capabilities. As an ANBU Black Ops Ninja, Ichiro’s mother Kotori went on a classified mission, leaving her husband and Ichiro ending up missing out her son’s academy graduation. Later that night Kotori ended up being captured, the elders were notified of this, as a result Yosuke and Ichiro were in formed of the situation. Distraught knowing his mother being captured by rogues, Ichiro volunteered himself to be part of the rescue team however, Yosuke refused knowing he is not capable for a rescue mission. Moments later that night, Ichiro was able to follow the rescue team including his father, in pursuit for his mother with the help of his friends. Ultimately he witnessed both of his parents death in the incident he was able to escape along with other shinobi of his village. It was on this day he promised himself he would become faster and he will never be late ever again. '''Chakra Nature:''' Lightning Release '''Chakra Color: ''' Blue '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] - Rank E '''(Raiton) Lightning Release:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Electromagnetic_Murder Jibashi no Jutsu] (Electromagnetic Murder Technique) - Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Spider_Web Amigumo no Jutsu] (Spider Web Technique) - Rank C '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 6''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each):''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 3''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 3''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each):''' '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' Team 1 Sensei - [[Jiro Senju]] [[Ao]] [[Okami Namikaze]] '''Enemies: ''' N/A '''Roleplay Library:''' '''Approval:'''